Changes
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: MangaQuest —Entonces él le tiende el pequeño peluche de Cyndaquil, esbozando una enorme sonrisa dirigida justo para Crystal


_Bueno… me encanta subir cosas al fanfiction, mentiría si dijera que no :v Este es el regalo del amigo secreto para Jaime y creo que me quedó bastante decente._  
><em>-happy feels-<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** _Pokémon no es mío~ _

**_A_**_**dvertencias:** MangaQuestShipping [Gold & Crystal]. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional:** KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE. MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE. FSAFSDDFDSFSFDFSD._

* * *

><p>Las comisuras de la boca de Crystal se alzan ligeramente, aunque no esté del todo convencida por ese empeño de Gold en que salgan a caminar por Ciudad Trigal. Siente que él la toma de la mano y le comenta algo sobre Whitney pidiéndole consejos para la especie de feria que hay.<p>

Las serpentinas decoran todo, y la nieve cubre los techos de los puestos de juegos. Al parecer Gold ayudó bastante. Ella suelta un pequeño suspiro cuando una brisa helada, de esas que siempre soplan a los transeúntes en los meses que el invierno toma para su aparición, le hace temblar apenas.

Faltan cuatro días para navidad, es decir, cuatro días también para el cumpleaños de Silver. Así que aprovechan la salida para comprar todo lo necesario y de paso, divertirse un rato en esa especie de cita. El criador pokémon sostiene todas las bolsas por ella, y Crystal vagamente se pregunta cuándo cambió tanto.

Sigue siendo infantil y un pervertido, pero ahora es más alto y sus ojos dorados brillan con un poco de madurez y sabiduría. A veces tiene las puntas del cabello chamuscadas por culpa de los Magby al aprender sus primeros movimientos de tipo fuego. Las manos son grandes y delicadas al mismo tiempo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan al darse cuenta de que se le quedó mirando fijamente, así que, con las manos enguantadas, se acomoda la bufanda de color naranja para que le cubra el rostro perfectamente.

Algo atrapa su atención, así que se acerca con rapidez al borde del puesto donde, en la parte de arriba y colgados de unos hilos casi transparentes hay varios peluches como los que venden en Hoenn.

— ¡Mira, Gold! —exclama, señalando el que tiene forma de Cyndaquil, es muy bonito, con las patitas y las flamas hechas de tela y rellenas con felpa. Su mejor amigo ríe.

—Crys, será mejor que vayamos a comprar el regalo de Silver. ¿No querrás tenerlo como una niña quejándose, cierto? —interroga, arqueando una ceja de color negro, y continúa su camino en dirección a la clase de centro comercial en la enorme ciudad. La chica refunfuña y lo acompaña, ahora pensando en lo que le gustaría a Silver.

Entra sin importarle el hecho de que Gold se queda afuera, y corre por los pasillos en busca de algún libro interesante, o una proteína, o... no sabe. Solo quiere encontrar algo que le agrade al pelirrojo lo suficiente como para sacarle una sonrisa.

Toma un libro entre sus manos. Parece un manga, ¡y trata sobre Omega Taurina! Está segura de que a Silver le encantará. Esa serie es su obsesión de día y de noche. Entrega el dinero a la dependienta y se voltea, esperando ver a Gold buscando algo para criar a sus pokémon.

Pues no.

Sale del edificio, frunciendo la boca en un puchero gracioso, y sus ojos azules escrutan a la multitud de personas en busca del morocho que tanto conoce. Una mano se posa en su hombro, haciéndole respingar y ruborizarse por puro reflejo.

—Apuesto a que querías matarme —Gold no se esfuerza en ocultar el tono de burla en su voz. La capturadora nota que está más ronco que antes, ¿será un resfriado?

Entonces él le tiende el pequeño peluche de Cyndaquil, esbozando una enorme sonrisa dirigida justo para Crystal.

— ¿Pa-para mí? —balbucea con torpeza, discutiendo consigo misma por parecer una niña boba y enamoradiza en un momento tan extraño. Su acompañante asiente, acercándose peligrosamente sin que se dé cuenta.

Para cuando Crys levanta la mirada del muñeco, los labios de Gold se posan sobre los suyos en un suave beso, provocando que mil Butterfree y mil Beautifly hagan desastre en su estómago.

—Feliz navidad —murmura el de orbes dorados, metiendo una de las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo café, y extendiendo la otra hacia ella, con el propósito de arrastrarla nuevamente por toda la ciudad.

Sí... definitivamente será una feliz navidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Ravie.<em>**


End file.
